heroscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Mimring
Who would suspect that a creature of his size could ambush even the most wary of warriors? Yet Mimring is notorious for such attacks. This fire-breathing behemoth can swoop down undetected and, within seconds, incinerate an enemy line up to 8 warriors deep. In this war of horrific battlefield events, Mimring's Fire Line Attack is absolutely the most terrifying of all. Mimring is no slack-jawed, mindless minion; he has a keen intelligence, and can communicate with surprising eloquence when it serves him. But these powers are squandered on a life devoted solely to stalking, burning and brutalizing. In Mimring, there is a chilling lack of morality and remorse. His only allegiance is to Utgar, his only goal to forge an ever-widening swath of destruction. Stats * Life: 5 * Move: 6 * Range: 1 * Attack: 4 * Defense: 3 * Points: 150 Abilities *'Fire Line Special Attack': Range Special. Attack 4. Choose 8 spaces in a straight line from Mimring. All figures on those spaces who are in line of sight are affected by Mimring's Fire Line Special Attack. Roll 4 attack dice once for all affected figures. Affected figures roll defense dice separately. *'Flying': When counting spaces for Mimring's movement, ignore elevations. Mimring may fly over water without stopping, pass over figures without becoming engaged, and fly over obstacles such as ruins. When Mimring starts to fly, if he is engaged he will take any leaving engagement attacks. Synergy *May bond with the Arrow Gruts via Beast Bonding. *May benefit from Ornak’s Red Flag of Fury. *May bond with the Greenscale Warriors' via Lizard King Bonding. Behind the Game *'Hit Zones' Is Mimring's tail a hit zone? Yes. (Hasbro FAQ) *'Which 8 Spaces?' Is any figure within any eight spaced line from him attacked at the same time, or any figure within one eight spaced line? All figures within one eight spaced straight line are hit, as long as you have line of sight. You must decide which direction he will fire. See page 11 of the Master Game guide for an illustration of this attack. (Hasbro FAQ) *'Rolling Defense against Line of Fire' Mimring uses his Fire Line Special Attack into a crowd. Who gets hit first? Mimring causes an exception to the "attacker decides" rule. The breath moves from the figure out - so closest to furthest is the order of hit. (Hasbro FAQ) Strategy Mimring is the weakest of the Dragons, he has been known to lose against Grimnak in a straight fight. Due to his relatively low survivability, you don’t want Mimring to get caught up in melee. At the same time, even ranged units will take him out before long. In light of this, you might think it wise to have Mimring sit on a perch, staying back from his enemies and punishing them with Line of Fire. After all, even without bonuses from height, you still have an Attack of 4 with an almost unmatched Range of 8. However, with the small size of many maps and the inexorable advance of enemy units, you will only have a few turns at most to utilize this strategy, before the shooters and even melee units can reach you. Line of Fire is not a static power. Mimring is a ferocious winged beast who makes terrible passes at his enemies. Bear in mind, though, that with his decent but not stellar flying speed, he won’t be able to enact this plan unless his allies are sent out to hold the enemy down in place. Bonded Arrow Gruts are ideal for temporarily tying up other units. They move on the same Order Markers he does, they don’t cost too much, and they have a decent Move. They can also be sent out there with some Swog Riders, tying up the enemy with a decent Attack and Defense and setting up Mimring’s Line of Fire for the next turn with Disengage and superior mobility. If you are careful to leave a corridor for him, Mimring can choose a line of sight that catches few, if any Swogs or Arrow Gruts and gets one or more higher cost enemy units. With the enemy caught in this quagmire of inexpensive range and melee units, Mimring’s Move of 6 and Flying will be sufficient to let him strafe the battlefield, making deadly flying passes at his enemies. What if your enemy is onto this plan and tries to maneuver his forces so that there are fewer decent Line if Fire options? The beauty of adding the Swog Riders to the combo is that you can take turns with them instead of Mimring on turns when Line of Fire is not the best option. Mimring needn’t spend every turn active for you to use him effectively. With Disengage, the Swog Riders and Arrow Gruts together can rearrange the battlefield to engineer more Line of Fire options in a few turns. Meanwhile, some of those same Orcs can be used to stand beside Mimring and protect him from units that may try to swarm him. The trick is to choose at least two Swog Riders and at least three Arrow Gruts squads if you can, so that you have a sizable army that works in tandem. If you also have Krug, throw the big lug out there among the enemies you wish to use Line of Fire on. If you have ever used Krug, you were doubtless frustrated at how easily he is hurt by ranged units; use that to your advantage! Send him out to smash your enemies on one Order Marker, then use Mimring on the next to Line of Fire Krug along with your enemies. Blocked line of sight won’t help your enemies hide behind him, and when your third turn comes around, you may have just turned Krug into a more effective killing machine. All the while, of course, Beast Bonding means that your Arrow Gruts will get to act – and if your Swog Riders are stationed next to them, they can take up some of the slack that a poor Line of Fire roll can leave. Category:Utgar Category:Dragon Category:Unique Hero Category:Rise of the Valkyrie